The Trials of Red
by FictionFurret16
Summary: Red is a Pokémon Trainer living on his own trying to deal with the burden of being a vampire.
1. Red

Chapter 1:

_Breaking news! _The newscaster on the television blared. _We have had multiple reports coming in about wild Pokémon found dead in their natural habitats. These deaths do not look natural. Could we have a serial killer on our hands? This could be bad. Further investigations state…_

CRASH!

The TV was abruptly destroyed by a flying remote control. The person who threw it sat in his chair seething with anger. He had spiky black hair and a passionate look in his eyes. His name was Red from Pallet Town. He knew what they were going to say next. They would wonder where their Champion had gone. Perhaps he could protect them from this anonymous threat.

Oh yeah, and there was one other thing. Cue the phone call.

BZZZ!

There it was. Red sighed and took out his cellphone. He checked the Caller ID in confirmation. He sighed again and took the call.

"Yes?" Asked Red in a perfect voice.

"You're getting sloppy," said an equally perfect voice on the other end, "People are beginning to notice."

"Yeah, I know." Red sighed, "It's hard to stay quiet when Pokémon are watched and loved far and wide."

"You could always come stay with us…" The voice on the other end started.

"NO!" Red interrupted in frustration. He took a breath before saying, "I already told you. I need to be near people, civilization. I can't leave Kanto."

There was silence on the other end, as if the caller was pondering what he said.

"Well…" The caller said, "You're always welcome to come stay with us if you change your mind. But keep in mind, the Volturi are bound to take notice if you continue to hunt so openly."

Red shivered. He didn't want that to happen.

"I'm sure I can handle myself," Red said, "I don't need you looming over me like some perfect faced vulture." There was some noise on the other end as if the caller was shifting uncomfortably.

"Carlisle?" Red asked feeling a bit indignant.

"Well," Carlisle said, "Alice had a vision and we decided to send over Edward to keep an eye on you."

Red abruptly crushed the smartphone in his hand. He threw the pieces in the trash can.

"I hate being a vampire…" Red muttered as he sat back down in the chair.


	2. Carlisle

Chapter 2:

Carlisle set the phone down and looked over at Alice.

"Yep," Alice said, "He must have crushed his phone again. He must be planning to go buy another phone. He can afford it. He has tons of prize money from his Pokémon battle victories."

"He should keep his temper in check." Carlisle sighed. Vampires didn't really need to breathe, but they sighed a lot. "Newborns on their own are nearly impossible to control. A passionate one is even harder. We were lucky we could find him so soon before too much damage was done."

"It is sad though," Alice murmured. "All of those wild Pokémon that have been killed,"

"That's why we keep a Pokémon Nursery." Carlisle said gesturing around him to all the Pokémon couples having eggs.

"Scrambled Pokémon eggs aren't so bad," Alice admitted, "Though it is hard when we have to kill one that has hatched."

Carlisle nodded.

"It's good that you still have that humanity inside of you." Carlisle said. "The Volturi have no qualms about killing any Pokémon. They're constantly on the hunt for the Mythical Pokémon Darkrai so that they can keep killing it over and over again."

"We mustn't worry about the Volturi," Carlisle continued, "As long as we abide by the law and lay low the Volturi won't have any reason to wipe us out."

"True…" Alice said. She stared off into space for a moment.

"Nope!" Alice said suddenly, "No immediate intentions to launch an attack on our coven."

"Good," Carlisle said bending down to pet a Shiny Eevee who was one of their top breeders. He picked up the Eevee in his arms and stroked it gently. The Eevee shivered because Carlisle didn't give off any body heat. Carlisle set the Eevee back onto the ground. Eevee scampered off to join its mate.

Carlisle stood up.

"Let's just hope that Red will get a hold on himself." Carlisle thought aloud, "No one has really noticed anything different about him since he had red eyes initially."

"What about our other newborn trainee? The one from the Johto Region?"

Carlisle smiled. "He's doing fine. He has adjusted nicely to the Pokémon Breeder lifestyle."

Just then, a Pokémon Trainer walked in wanting to leave his Pokémon at the nursery. Carlisle walked over to the front to help him.

"What was his name?" Alice asked.

"Gold wasn't it?" Carlisle called back.


End file.
